Challenged Kisses
by doggieearlover
Summary: This is a series of drabbles written in response to the Valentine's Perfect Kiss Drabble Challenge at LiveJournal. Requirements: InuYasha fandom and must equal exactly 100 words.
1. Goodbye

Disclaimers: I _still_ do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Written for the Valentine's Perfect Kiss Drabble Challenge by Forthrightly at LiveJournal

Requirement: Exactly 100 Words

**Spoiler: Manga Chapter 465**

**Pairing: InuYasha/Kikyou**

Drabble: 100 Words

**Goodbye**

He held her deteriorating body in his arms; he knew she would not last much longer. He confessed that she was his first love and shed tears because he had been unable to save her. She said it was enough: that he came for her; that he cried for her. With great sadness, and the knowledge that he would never again have this chance, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. It was tender; it was sincere; it was _goodbye_. She smiled before her body vanished from his grasp, passing on to the afterlife as an ordinary woman.


	2. Wait No Longer

Disclaimers: I _still_ do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Written for the Valentine's Perfect Kiss Drabble Challenge by Forthrightly at LiveJournal

Requirement: Exactly 100 Words

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome

Drabble: 100 Words

**Wait No Longer**

Gods, how she wanted him to kiss her. They were so close, his eyes locked on hers; it was if they were frozen in time. Gently, she reached up, and brushed her lips against his, not certain how he would react. Instead of drawing away, he lowered his head and parted his lips. Softly, she pressed her mouth against his, testing him, teasing him. She became braver and reached out with her tongue, only to meet his half way. It was then that she felt his arms around her, drawing her flush against his body. She melted into his embrace.


	3. The Curse Has Ended

Disclaimers: I _still_ do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Written for the Valentine's Perfect Kiss Drabble Challenge by Forthrightly at LiveJournal

Requirement: Exactly 100 Words

Pairing: Miroku/Sango

Drabble: 100 Words

**The Curse Has Ended**

He carefully looked at his hand, and suddenly ripped the prayer beads off. He was free; the kazaana was gone. Knocking the weapon from her hand, he pulled her body roughly against his. And then, he kissed her. He had waited so long for this moment. One hand wrapped around her back while the other reached down to cup her bottom. Her body went stiff at first at the unexpected contact, but then she relaxed and melted against his frame. She resisted the urge to slap him and allowed him to explore her mouth. It was over; they could marry.


	4. It's Over

Disclaimers: I _still_ do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Written for the Valentine's Perfect Kiss Drabble Challenge by Forthrightly at LiveJournal

Requirement: Exactly 100 Words

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome

Drabble: 100 Words

**It's Over**

It was finally over. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his mouth against hers. Eagerly, she parted her lips in response as she wrapped both arms around him, intending to never let him go. She felt his tongue begin to shyly explore her mouth and stroke her tongue; she responded in kind without hesitation. As the intensity of the kiss increased, she realized it felt like he was trying to pour his very soul into her. He was trying to say with his actions what he could not say in words. He was saying, _"I love you."_


	5. Release the Beast

Disclaimers: I _still_ do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Written for the Valentine's Perfect Kiss Drabble Challenge by Forthrightly at LiveJournal

Requirement: Exactly 100 Words

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome

Drabble: 100 Words

**Release the Beast**

His mouth crashed down on hers in a heated passion. Fangs grazed her lips as his tongue plundered her mouth. One arm held her flush against him, while the other cupped her breast and ran a claw across her nipple. She leaned into his touch, and wrapped her hands in his mane, inviting him to consume her. His eyes bled red as he realized she accepted him – all of him. Their tongues dueled for dominance as they poured their love into each other. Gasping, they finally pulled apart for air.

"Mine," he whispered.

She kissed him again. "I always was."


End file.
